narutochroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Eva Ferguson
Eva Ferguson is a human and a key member of the Soldaten Rebels. She was the one responsible for gaining its members to her cause in order to fight the Blitzleute. She is the brother of Johann Ferguson, the late leader of the Blitzleute whom she broke away from after discovering his intentions to declare war on the Shinobi for eradicating the Soldaten homeland. Background Eva was once a member of the Blitzleute alongside her older brother Johann Ferguson, who currently leads the group. However, when she learned of Johann's goal in eliminating the Shinobi World, eventually working to recruit people to her cause to fight and eventually bring down the Blitzleute. She eventually founded the Soldaten Rebels, running its recruitment efforts, although she diverted command of the group and its efforts against Johann and his group to Daniel Heinrich. Appearance Eva is a young girl with fair skin and long, red hair that goes down to her back in waves. She wears a pale-gold vest over a gray sweatshirt, with faded blue jeans. She wears pale-gold boots, the same color as her vest. She has large, brown eyes, with a slender and tall stature. Personality In her first moments of the series, she showed concern towards Matt Withau, a younger boy whom she thought was an orphan of Saint Peters, which had recently been destroyed. She has great moral value, and has fought hard to recruit people that are willing to fight the Blitzleute and stop them from destroying the Shinobi World. She even went against her older brother, who leads the Blitzleute, fighting against him in order to prevent him from wiping out the Shinobi. She was shocked to hear that Matt was a Shinobi after spending her time around Soldaten, but she was not unwilling to recruit his help, in spite of the prejudice that many of the Soldaten Rebels had against him and his kind. Story Allies at the Spectrum Eva was first discovered by Matt Withau, unconscious in the rubble of Saint Peters. It is unknown how she got there, but it is assumed it was at the hands of the Blitzleute. Matt waits for her to wake up, and when she does, she shows remorse for the destruction around her, giving her condolences to Matt, a resident of the city. Matt tells her not to worry about it, as the Decepticlones took care of most of the people before the Blitzleute showed up. Eva is surprised to hear him have knowledge of the Blitzleute, and she asks what he knows about them. Upon hearing of Matt's battle against Henrik Ferdinand, she advises him to stay away from Henrik altogether. Matt asks Eva who she is and how she knows about the Blitzleute. Eva introduces herself, stating that the Blitzleute leader, Johann Ferguson, is her older brother. She tells Matt of her history with the Blitzleute, and her defection after learning of their goal to wipe out the Shinobi. She tells of her attempts to recruit people to fight them, and that the Blitzleute are too powerful. She states that she wishes she could find someone strong to help fight, and Matt immediately volunteers for the job. Eva, surprised, asks how he can help, and he states that he is a Shinobi and barer of Rinnegan. Eva is shocked to hear that he is a Shinobi, but she still accepts his help and brings him to the base of the Soldaten Rebels. Eva introduces Matt to the leader of the Soldaten Rebels, Daniel Heinrich. Daniel greets Matt pleasantly, but upon hearing that Matt is a Shinobi, he gains a prejudice that he cannot repress. He accepts Matt's help regardless, but when Benjamin Karsten confronts Matt, insulting him for being a Shinobi, Daniel must intervene and tell Benjamin to calm down. Benjamin is still strongly against accepting Matt's assistance, and he challenges Matt to a fight in order to test his abilities. Eva and Daniel follow the two of them outside, leaving the rest of the Rebels in the hideout. Eva watches Matt and Benjamin fight, and Benjamin slowly comes to the realization that Matt truly has no malicious intent against the Soldaten. Benjamin begrudgingly accepts Matt's help, and the Soldaten Rebels prepare to travel to Europe. They use a cargo jet commandeered by the Rebels to travel, and as they arrive in London, they land the jet and begin exploring the city. The group splits up, with Eva being escorted by Daniel and Matt. As they explore the city of London, the three of them are attacked by Kurt Leberecht, the commander of the London Blitzleute. Matt chases after Kurt, and Daniel tells Eva to find cover while he goes after them. Battle breaks out among the Rebels and the Blitzleute, and Eva remains in hiding throughout the course of the conflict. After the Rebels drive off the Blitzleute, they regroup and rest in a hotel for the night. The next day, Daniel and Matt once more escort Eva around London, searching for the Blitzleute to finish them for good. As they search, they come to a square in the city, and Kurt comes forth. He accuses the Rebels of being the ones who attacked London, while claiming the Blitzleute are there to help. The citizens of London believe Kurt and begin to attack the Rebels. Daniel is forced to protect Eva while Matt attacks Kurt and his ally, Arthur Benedict. Another battle breaks out, during which the Rebels have to avoid attacks from the Londoners, who are in support of Kurt and the Blitzleute. However, as the other Soldaten Rebels arrive, Helene Diethelm attacks Kurt and pins him to the ground. She condemns him for falsely accusing the Rebels in an attempt to gain the misguided trust of the London people before dealing him a killing blow. As the London Blitzleute are defeated, the Rebels return to their cargo jet and travel to Paris. As they explore the city, the group is ambushed by the Parisian Blitzleute. Daniel orders the Rebels to allow the Blitzleute to make a move, and they are eventually attacked by Fritz Gundolf. As Soldaten on both sides make their move, Paris becomes a full-blown battleground between the Rebels and the Blitzleute. Eva remains out of the line of fire through the course of the battle, not being seen until after the Parisian Blitzleute are defeated. Later on, the Rebels rest in a hotel to recover from their injuries. As Eva regroups with Matt and Daniel, Daniel suggests that Eva take Matt on a boat tour on the Seine River. Eva agrees, and the two of them leave. The next day, the Rebels who are able to walk spend their time exploring Paris while allowing the more heavily injured of their group to recover. After the Rebels are fully healed, they travel to Lucerne, Switzerland, where the group easily disposes of the Blitzleute operating there. Many of the Rebels then spend their time in a hotel getting intoxicated while the underage, including Eva and Matt, are left to their own devices. The next day, the group travels by bus to Liechtenstein to battle a single Blitzleute member operating there. However, Benjamin suggests that they split up, sending a small team to Liechtenstein while the rest of the Rebels move on to Munich to battle Johann. Daniel agrees, and he sends Benjamin, Matt, Helene, and Gabriella Clemens to Liechtenstein. As Matt prepares to leave, Eva kisses him on the cheek before rejoining the Rebels who travel to Munich. As the Rebels engage Johann and his Munich forces in battle, Eva watches in horror as Daniel is steadily cut down by Johann. However, the surviving members of the battle in Liechtenstein arrive and join the battle, and Matt and Daniel team up to battle Johann. As the two of them overpower the Blitzleute leader, Johann uses his Schwerkraft to trap the Rebels while he blows himself up, taking them all out with him. Helene then arrives with the Rebels' cargo jet, allowing the Rebels to regroup while trying to figure out a way to escape Johann. Daniel eventually sacrifices himself, allowing the Rebels to escape while he is killed. In the aftermath of the battle, the Rebels work to clear their name with the European governments, and as they prepare to travel back to Europe, Matt asks to return to Munich. Helene agrees, and she takes them back. As they arrive at the destroyed Blitzleute headquarters, they find Daniel, having survived, waiting for them. Category:Character Category:OC